The invention relates to a system for the safe distribution of sensitive information such as, for example, confidential computer printouts. Often, the system is most conveniently provided as a "through the wall" system in which an entire wall is in the form of a bank of compartments or lockers having compartment doors on the access side of the wall through which access to the individual compartments may be had by persons authorized for that access. On the opposite side of the wall, in the security area, doors are also provided so that the sensitive information may be loaded as desired into the appropriate compartments. Loading may be effected either from the front or from the rear but access by a person authorized to gain access to a particular compartment is achieved only from the front. This general type of system is old and well known and the present invention seeks to provide improvements therein.